


Rescue me!

by Thewritingdoor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritingdoor/pseuds/Thewritingdoor
Summary: AU: Otabek has been kidnapped and Yuri is stuck in a wedding dress, fighting his way up to save the hero.Because a crow stole the rules!





	Rescue me!

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few too many fanfictons where Otabek is too cool for his own good and Yuri is painted as this useless fairy tale princess or spoiled asshole. 
> 
> So I decided to write a short thing where we get to turn things around slightly and do something diffrent....
> 
> Hope you like it, and it is just a moment of insanity from my part... So yeah! 
> 
> Enjoy! Or not, your choice! O.o

How long had he been stuck there? His neck was killing him and the rest of him was more or less unmovable thanks to the chains.

“Good morning, hero.” The mocking voice of the villains Isabella filled the room with a darkness he’d rather not see first thing waking up. 

But there she was, staring coldly at him, “I don’t think you beloved princess is coming for you, and you have less than a day to get to her before the marriage. Fail, and he is all mine…” She stated, this woman was cold to the point that an ice bath in the middle of winter would be preferable.

 

Turning, her large black dress flew around her like a circus tent, and it looked as if she was ready to smuggle half the city in with her. 

“You don’t love him…. He’s just another trophy to you, haven’t you taken enough already?!” Screaming wasn’t a thing he normally did, but then again, being kidnapped two days before his wedding wasn’t something that had happened before either.

“So what. I want him, then I’ll have him.” Her selfish wish had always been like that, all about her and not a care in the world to anyone else. 

“Don’t you dare, leave him alone-“ Otabek was cut off by her angry hiss.

 

The knife in her hand seemed to melt onto the floor, “Do you think it’s fair what they did to me?! They made me like this for fun, so I will take what they love most and destroy it, twist it to my own wishes and demands.” The dagger had melted a whole in the floor where it had landed, and Isabella looked at it for a long second. 

“It’s their fault I am ruined, so they’ll pay every price possible, I will take away everything they love, care about, want and each piece they have. Even if it hurt others.” Her hand few to her stomach, “All will pay for what they have done to me.” And with that, she left him. 

Alone with his own thoughts, and it came back, his own little personal hell. 

He was alone. 

There was no one there… 

Abandoned once more, there was no one coming for him, there was no hope of being saved… 

 

Large tears fell, and he wished it all would end quickly, he hated being alone more than anything, he didn’t want to be alone, not after all he had gone through.

“Where are you? Yuri…” He was on the brink of tears, Isabella would never return, he had seen what happened to those whom she took prisoner, starved to death, once right before a full table of food.  
But him, she had left him alone in a tower, chained to the wall with his biggest fear eating him alive as he tried to breath calmly and think of a way to get out. 

But he couldn’t see one… 

So this is how he dies, not at the hands of another’s sword, not killed by a beast or drowning in a lake even, but alone…. In the silent, killing darkness. 

He couldn’t move, his stiff neck was making it so hard to do anything, and the tears fell heavy onto his armour.  
“Yuri…” His love was going to be all alone now, with no one there to understand him or make him smile anymore.  
Yuri would fade from memory and die, silent and an empty shell would move in his stead. 

 

Otabek had rarely wished for anything, for doing so meant he desperately wanted something, but now he wished, he wanted Yuri to come save him, again, from the terrible loneliness that was hacking away at him, from the fear that he might never see his love again…

“Please-“ More words were uttered as a mere whispers, who should have been screams and foot steps were heard, they reached the door, and pulled at it, but Isabella had seemingly locked it for it did not move at all…

He wanted to scream, beg for them to keep going, but they went away from the door, leaving him once more….  
And just like that, he was proven wrong. 

Yes, the figure had moved away from the door, but was currently destroying the stone wall leading into the room, whomever it was out there was mad, and then a foot came through, then the other and someone wiggled their way into the dark room, and out of armour, and the loud clinking sounds of metal falling down the stairs echoed in the small room. 

The stranger was dressed in a large white gown and moved quickly, warm hands found his cheeks and a comforting kiss was placed at his forehead, “Sorry I’m late…” 

The sound of locks being unlocked, and chains falling made Otabek’s cold body fall into his rescuer’s warm embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, love, I came as quickly as I could.” The voice was scared, hands were traveling over his body, searching for any signs of physical abuse, but found none.  
Otabek wanted to scream, but couldn’t find the strength, so he cried, like a scared child, he cried into the white dress and had no plans on stopping before he was out like a light. 

“Idiot, what took you so long.” There was nothing but fear in his voice, and the arms tighten their hold on him and started stroking soothing circles on his back.  
It was nice, calming, and Otabek was clinging to the figure in the wedding dress for dear life. 

The calm voice and soothing hands were usually his, it was he who comforted and protected, he was fine, but then again, he had rarely to never been alone for so long…  
Not since the incident.

“I’m here now, and I am not going to leave you.” Otabek wasn’t sure why, but he pushed up and kissed his hero, straight on the lips, then grabbed on again, holding them close to himself, as if he let go, they would fade away, like a mirage in the desert.  
“Please stay with me, Yura…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, feel free to leave a comment. :)


End file.
